Sonic x season 4
by silverflare101
Summary: This is what i think would happen if they produced a 4th season of sonic x
1. The mysterious hedgehog

It was a silent night on Mobius, the moon shone in the dark, violet skies, the stars covered the sky with their luminous shine and the trees swayed calmly as the wind swept by. All so peacful out in the hills and forests, but not in cream the rabbit's house. The small cottage was lit up, like the fight inside with sonic and amy the hedgehog.

-"SOOONICCC! YOU SAID YOU WOUD TAKE ME ON A DATE TODAY!"  
Amy swung her hammer at sonic, missing him by a nose. Sonic had no time to make up a real believable excuse because he barly had time to think by the way amy rapidly swung that piko-hamer of was fast, but the cottage was to small to run around in, though luckly amy adventually got tired and had to stop. Sonic was relieved that he could live another day of sweet, sweet life or to even breathe.

-"Wow, too close." Sonic said to himself

Sonic sat up against the wall oppersite to amy. Amy stared at him through those light green eyes angrily and saddly. Cream and vanilla hid behind the lounge, but came out once there was silence.

-"Is it over miss amy?" Cream asked sweetly as she came out from slumpped back into the one seater couch replied trying to sound friendly.

-"Yeah, i guess, sorry you girls had to see that." Amy smiled at cream and vanilla, though she was still looking at sonic with the same glare.

-"Don't worry amy. You kids are only growing up and you have those little fights" Vanilla smiled sweetly as she walked over to amy.

Amy looked away from sonic and walked to a small round window. She looked into the dark,violet sky and the shining stars. She loved how the stars lit up the sky, making it look happy and not lonely, but amy didn't feel those ways at all. A tear ran down her face as she looked back at sonic again. Sonic saw the tear as it rolled down her cheek.

-"Ames, i'm sorry" He started walking over to her, but happened to look out the window. The sky that was once dark turned a lime green colour. Sonic was amazed that he stopped in his tracks. Cream saw the sky and pointed out,

- "Look the sky is green!"

Everyone ran outside and looked at the sky. A huge beam came down to the ground a few miles away. Sonic decided to check it out.

-" I'll go have a look. You girls stay here" Sonic than ran off a super sonic second later. Amy and the others just looked at him in the distance as he ran with a blue trail of speed following him. Amy than looked away, wiped the tear and thought to herself.

-" Be careful my sonic" Amy than looked back a the trail of blue, frowned and said.

-" Because we're not through yet" And with that amy walked back inside with others and had tea and cake.

Sonic ran rapidly up the hills and followed the smoke that the beam left, but still thought about amy. Sonic thought to himself and looked at the sky seeing it going dark again.

- " I don't no why, but for some reason when i saw that tear of amy's cheek i felt like somehow we're meant to be together. Like destiny has already written our story, but of course thats ridiculous i'm the only one who can control my fate." Sonic than looked back in front of him and relized the thick smoke. He was at the sight of where the beam hit. He stopped and tried to see through the smoke and coughed a few times. Adventually the smoke drifted away and all he could see was dirt and a hand with a lime green ring showing through the white glove. Sonic ran over and swept the dirt away to find a young silver hedgehog injured and unconsionus covered in dirt. Sonic shook him, to see if he would wake up.

- " Hey kid, are you alright" Sonic was worried and somehow felt like he had met him before, he seemed so famila. But sonic stopped thinking about that as he heard the young hedgehog cry out in pain. Without thinking sonic lifted him onto his shoulders and started to dash back to cream's house. Sonic looked at the kid, whos head rested on sonics shoulders.

- " Don't worry kid everything will be okay" Sonic thought to himself as he ran over the last hill to the small cottage.

At creams house the girls sat around a brown table with a pink and yellow table cloth on it. Amy sat oppersite to the others and kept constantly looking out of a small round window unsteaderly. Cream and vanilla were worried about amy.

- " Don't worry miss amy, i'm sure sonic is alright" Cream said as she held amys hand gently and tried to smile like she wasn't worried.

Amy looked back at the other girls and replied.

- " I..., i hope so" Amy than looked at the ground worriedly as vanilla continued.

- " Creams right, that young man is very dependable and is very brave. He'll be fine" Vanilla than smiled sweetly and sipped at her tea. Amy let go of creams hand and stood up.

- " You're right he is dependable and brave and that's what i thought until..." Amy started to glare at a picture of sonic hanging on the wall and frowned.

- " Until he ditched me, well i've had enough! I mean we could be out on a date right now!" Amy clenched her fists as she looked at the picture. The girls stopped smiling and looked at amy scaredly.

- " And knowing sonic he's probably out there saving the world from a thing that travelled from the future! Well when he gets back he'll have to answer to amy ro..." But before she could finish her sentence sonic dashed through the door and the girls looked at him shocked except amy, who had her back turned.

- " So you came back, well mister explain why you couldn't come back sooner" Amy turned around looking at the ground smirking until she saw blood dripping on to the yellow carpet. She looked up and saw a silver hedgehog hanging off sonics shoulders bleeding and unconsionus. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth in disbalief. Sonic looked up at the girls, who were practically shaking with disbalief and said worriedly.

- " He's the one who fell from the sky, we need to help him, NOW!"

A mysterious young hedgehog has fallen from the sky. Who is he, where did he come from, but the more immportant question is HOW?

Hope you enjoyed it! I've pretty much came up with the next part, so I'll be writing chapter two shortly. See ya!


	2. The traitor

Vanilla walked out of the spare room after patching up the young hedgehog that fell from the sky a few moments ago. Sonic was sitting on the green couch and as vanilla put the first aid kit away in the cabinet sonic turned around and looked at vanilla and asked.

- "How is he?" Vanilla started washing her hands in a silver sink and looked up at sonic plainly and replied.

- "He should be alright. He had a couple of wounds here and there, some bruises and has caused to break his arm, but nothing too serious" Vanilla dried her hands on her dress and sighed. Sonic wasn't convinced that was all, but didn't want to make a liar of her so he just looked back and stared at the ground.

- "Well that's a relief" Sonic stood up and walked over to vanilla who was sitting at the table. Vanilla looked up at sonic and said with a smile.

- "Well thanks to you he'll be fine" Sonic smiled back at her gave her the thumbs up and said.

- "Hey, it's what i do" Just then amy and cream walked through the front door after calming down with what they just saw. Cream ran over to her mother and said worriedily.

- "Is he alright now ma'ma" Vanilla looked down at her daughter who was still shaken up and hugged her.

- "Yes, he will be now" Cream looked up at vanilla and smiled thankfully.

- "Thank you for helping him, you're the best" And while the girls had a chat with sonic amy, who was still at the front door entrance looked at sonic with a plain stare and thought.

- "I guess sonic just isn't the relationship type, but what he lacks in romance he gains in heart and bravery and is this case he has plenty of it" Amy smiled and walked over to the others and joined in with the conversation.

The next morning everyone came to cream and vanilla's house to check up on the mysterious hedgehog, but as they walked into the room where he rested they saw him waking up. They all ran over and quietly waited for him to awake. The young hedgehogs eyes started to open slowly, showing two yellow eyes that looked like two small suns. Everyone was all curious about him and soon they were about to find out all they needed to know because as here started to wake up he saw sonic first. He jumped up not thinking about his injuries or not knowing they were there for that matter. He jumped at sonic and scruffed him up against the wall.

- "I've finally found you" Sonic didn't know what to think. The speed of how fast he moved was unbelievable. Everyone just stood there stunned except for cream, who was running over to him.

- "What are you doing mister? Sonic saved you last night" The young hedgehog looked down at cream, still holding sonic against the wall.

- "CREAM, YOU HAVE TO MOVE! I DON'T THINK HE'S TOO FRIENDLY!" Sonic shouted as he quickly got out of the hedgehog's grip. Sonic than ran at him trying to land a punch, but before he made contact with the hedgehogs face, the mysterious one stopped it in mid-air without even touching it. Sonic was shocked at what he was seeing.

- "What?" Sonic was than thrown across the room at the wall leaving a crack in the wall.

- "It's called telekinesis you traitor" The hedgehog replied as he started walking over, starting to notice his injuries he moaned as he walked. Sonic was rubbing the back of his head and looked up to see the hedgehog standing right in front of him, smirking.

- "Who are you?" Sonic asked with a little scaredness in his voice. The hedgehog picked sonic up with his telekinesis and replied.

- "I'm silver the hedgehog. I have came from the future so that i can destroy you for what you are going to do and therefore save the future"

What this silver guy is from the future and wants to kill sonic for something he hasn't committed yet. There must be a mistake, but will sonic live long enough to tell him that he can't be the culprit? Fing out on the next chapter!

Thanks for reading, sorry it was a little shorter than the first chapter, but i hope you still enjoyed it. Hopefully i will write the next chapter in a couple of days. If you have any ideas for the next chapter i might put them in the next part.


	3. Shadow's shadow, Mephiles

Sonic tried to move, but his body felt numb as silver held him up with his incredible power. Silver started to use his telekinesis to make sonic weaker. When sonic could barely lift a finger, silver chucked sonic at the wall again. He held him up, strangerling him as he held up against the wall. The girls were all scared until amy came foward. She ran over to him and screamed.

- "Silver, you've got to stop. Sonic would never do anything wrong. Even if he did destroy the future, he hasn't yet. He has time to change." Silver replied to amy as he choked the life out of sonic.

- "No, he hasn't. My mother already tried to do that, as did my brother and my father. Nothing will stop him unless i do now." Silver pulled his hand back in a fist. But as he did something caught it. Sonic laughed a little, as he was still be strangled.

- "Took you long enough." Sonic said. Silver turned around to find a red and black hedgehog behind him. Silver dropped sonic as he looked at shadow. Sonic rubbed at his throat and said to shadow and silver.

- "Shadow meet silver. Silver meet shadow." Shadow glared at silver and silver glared at shadow. Shadow turned to sonic, who was standing back up again and said while smirking.

- "I'm disapointed sonic the hedgehog. You shouldn't be getting beaten by a kid. It's quite emmbarrassing. Knowing that you helped me defeat that monster on space colony ark." Sonic walked over to shadow slowly and replied while laughing.

- "Give me a break, would ya." Shadow smiled than turned back to silver. Silver looked at shadow and asked confusly.

- "What are you doing? Why are you helping him? You said if we destroy sonic our future would be saved." Shadow looked at silver more confused than silver and replied.

- "You must be talking about someone else. Anyway if you want to get to him you'll have to go through me first. That's if you can." Sonic looked at shadow and said unconfidently.

- "Be careful. He stronger than you think." Shadow nodded at sonic. Silver walked over to shadow. Shadow put up his fists ready to fight. Silver smirked as he said.

- "I've heard of you. Your the ultimate lifeform that was created 50 years ago by gerald robotnic." Shadow nodded and silver continued.

- "Well this will be a tough battle. Lets Go!" Silver flow at shadow trying to land a punch. Shadow dodged them all. As silver went for another punch, shadow caught it, but silver quickly kicked him in the stomach. Shadow held his stomach, than let go of silver's hand and quickly dived for him through the wall. Silver fell to the ground outside, holding onto his broken arm. Shadow, who was holding onto his stomach in pain walked over. Silver stood up slowly as he watched shadow walk over, but before he got to his feet shadow kicked silver in the stomach sending back to the ground. Silver cried out in pain as his broken arm hit the ground once more. Shadow walked over to silver, who was standing up once more and said.

- "Just give up. Your other injuries are your down fall. You are no match for me." Silver was now back on his feet. He stumbled a little as he walked foward.

- "I won't give up. Everyone is counting on me. I'm sick of waking up every morning hearing cries of pain, hearing people shout in terror. Seeing the sky red and black. I've seen and heard this ever since i was born and i won't live with it any more." Silver lifted up his head and ran at shadow with another punch. Shadow was surprised by silver's courage to stand up to him. Shadow got ready to be on the defence, but as silver ran he stopped in his tracks. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Shadow ran over to him and nealed down next to him, trying to get him to stand up, but found a huge laser beam mark on his back. Shadow looked around, trying to find the person or thing that had done it. And there standing behind him was a shadow of himself, laughing and smirking evilily. Shadow went to punch him but he was to slow.

- "Now shadow don't be fiesty." The creature said, as Shadow looked around trying to find him.

- "Who are you?" Shadow asked as he kept looking around for him. The shadow of him emerged out of the ground.

- "I'm am mephiles, mephiles the dark. A thing that is very greatful for what you did for me." Shadow looked back at silver who was getting back again slowly and said.

- "So your the one who told silver to kill sonic." Mephiles laughed at shadow and replied.

- "Yes. It was all part of my plan. All to get to you and sonic out of the way." Silver started to walk over while blood fell down and holding onto his arm.

- "Mephiles, you told me that if i kill sonic the future will be saved, but i guess you just had me to do your dirty work for you. Too bad shadow stopped me before i could." Mephiles looked at silver angrilily and said.

- "Just stay down, you are no use to me." Mephiles than jumped at him trying to his him with another beam. Shadow quickly used his chaos control to move silver out of the way.

- "Whats this?" Mephiles asked. Shadow stood behind mephiles and said.

- "We'll settle this little thing later. CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles turned around but all he could see were trees. He looked at the sky and clenched his fists and said to himself.

- "Yes we will, but until than i think i might go and have some fun." Mephiles than ran off, but where ever he goes, there will be trouble, pain and death to follow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it took long, but i was kinda brain dead on what the next chapter would be. Hope you liked it! =]**


	4. It has begun DESTRUCTION!

Sonic layed on the couch, while Vanilla patched up his wounds. Amy and Cream stared at the wall where Shadow and Silver had smashed through fifteen minuets ago. Amy clenched her fist as she thought of Silver and said to herself.

- "What a jerk. We help him out and he repays us like this." Cream looked at Amy concernly and asked sweetly as always.

- "Are you alright Miss Amy?" Amy replied angrily, while looking at the damaged wall.

- "I just can't believe what just happened. Not only did he attack MY Sonic, but he damaged your wonderful home. And Shadow didn't help in that departed either. He was the one who was mainly responsible for the wall buisness!" Vanilla looked at Amy after patching up the last of Sonic's wounds and was about to add something, but Sonic stopped her.

- "Don't worry, i'll handle it Vanilla." Vanilla nodded thankfully, stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Sonic sat up slowly and told Amy, who was still grumbling about the damages.

- "Hey Ames. Don't worry about it." Amy turned and stared at Sonic and asked angrily.

- "Why should I ?" Sonic walked over and replied while patting her on the back softly.

- "Walls can be fixed and wounds can be healed, that's why." Amy turned around and hugged Sonic and shouted with scaredness.

- "I just didn't want to lose you!" Sonic groaned a bit as Amy touched his wounds on his back while she hugged him, though he didn't complain. He slowly and gentlily pulled her away and told her softly.

- "I promised you before that i would never leave you again after I came back from earth, remember." Amy looked up at Sonic and thought back to that day.

[Flashback]

Sonic stood just infront of Amy's house, waiting for her to arrive. He suddenly saw a shadow and sure enough it was her. She was tired and puffing, she had ran alnight just to get to him. They were at least two metres away from eachother. Sonic turned around and said happily to his friend Amy.

"Hi." Amy quickly snapped back at him angrily.

- "Well, what took you so long? I was worried. I wondered if you were ever going to come back" Amy started to get tears in her light green eyes and she continued.

- "It scared me, to think that i was never going to see you again." Sonic started to smile happily as Amy told him about her feelings.

- "Day after day I waited for you to come, but you never did. I didn't no where you were. I couldn't stand not knowing." Tears started to emerge out of Amys eyes and roll down her cheeks as she told him her doubts of him not returning.

- "I told myself to give up hoping. I was convinced that you had forgotten all about me. I thought you were gone forever." Sonic eyes were lit up. He had an expression on his face that showed Amy to let it all out.

- "But than I reliezied that you would never abandant me and I decided that I would wait for you. Even if it took the rest of my life to see you again. But now you're here." Amy paused for a moment and fell to the ground and cried out with happiness.

- "I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU FINALLY BACK SONIC, IT'S SUCH A WONDERFUL FEELING! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER BEEN AS HAPPIER AS I AM RIGHT NOW." She closed her eyes and started to cry even more. Tears rushed out down her cheeks as she finished.

- "Don't you ever leave me again Sonic the hedgehog." But as she opened her eyes again, still crying, she saw Sonic holding out a beautiful, purple rose smiling. He winked at Amy and told her surely.

- "Don't you worry Amy, I never will."

[Back to normal]

Amy was still looking up at Sonic, while hugging him. Her eyes were wide open as she replied.

- "I remember. I saw you flying across the night sky in your super form. I seriously thought you were gone until that moment on." Amy pulled away from Sonic and looked at the ground, holding her clenched fist at her chest as she thought. Sonic tilted her head up and said while putting up his left thumb.

- "I never break a promise." Amy pulled his hand away and glared at him. Sonic walked backwards as Amy shouted.

- "You never break promises, huh? What about yesterday, hm? You said you would take me on a...DATE!" Amy got out her hammer and started to swing it around. Cream and Vanilla dived behind the couch again. Cream shouted out.

- "Please, no more fighting! You'll hurt someone." Amy didn't listen, she just kept trying to hit Sonic. Sonic jumped from wall to wall. Shandalear to shanderlear. Table to table. Amy would not stop, though somehow this time Sonic was actually having fun and so was Amy. But Amy didn't stop, she nearly had Sonic. She swung her hammer at Sonic who was backed into a corner, but before she made contact something or more likly someone got in the way. There was a green light.

- "CHAOS CONTROL!" Amy had know idea who she had hit, but it wasn't Sonic. There was still a green light, but as it faded away she saw Shadow laying on the floor rubbing his head, but he wasn't alone. Someone else was also rubbing their head.

Shadow stood up. Amy dropped her hammer and gasped.

- "Oh no. Sorry Shadow." Amy looked behind Shadow to see who else she had hit. She closed her eyes, scratched her head in embarassment and apologlisied.

- "Oh, sorry about that. Guess I knocked out out two birds with one stone as they say." Amy put out her hand to help up the mystery person, but opened her eyes wildly again when she saw who it was. She pulled her hand back. Everyone gasped as they saw him, Silver. Amy looked at Shadow and asked scaredly and angrily.

- "Why'd you bring him back. Don't you remember he's a bad guy. He attacked Sonic." Shadow was still rubbing his head. Sonic walked over to Shadow, passing Vanilla and Cream who were still hiding behind their couch.

- "I have to agree with Amy. Why'd ya do it?" Shadow walked over to Silver to help him back to his feet. They both walked back over towards Sonic and Amy. Amy jumped behind Sonic.

- "Everyone deserves a second chance right? Like me." Shadow replied. Sonic smiled and said, sounding less concerned.

- "Yeah, but how do we know he won't attack me again." Silver looked towards the ground holding onto his broken arm and rubbing his head.

- "Sonic, listen. I know it will be hard to believe, but I was tricked by someone who I thought was an allie. It turned out that all he wanted was for me to kill you. I swear I had no intentions of killing you on my own terms. The last thing I need is to make enother enemy. I need all the help I can get to save the future. I promise I will never..." Silver looked up at Sonic. He saw him thinking with a stern face. He continued.

- "Whats the point. What I did was unexcusable." Amy looked at Sonic from behind him.

- "Sonic." She whispered to herself. Sonic smiled his usual smile and replied.

- "Well if you promise not to attack me again like that, than I accept your apology and besides I can't turn my back on the world even if it is in the future" Silver smiled and excitedly replied.

- "Thank you so much Sonic. Now our future really does stand a chance." Shadow stood against the wall, he nodded as Sonic accepted his apology and request to save their world. Sonic rubbed at his head and said while laughing.

- "Because if you attack me again like that, I might lose all my nine lives." Cream and Vanilla came out from hiding and everyone laughed at Sonic's remark, including Shadow. But as they did Silver fell to his knees in pain. The beam that Mephilies did to is back had really injured him and on top of that his arm was broken even worse. Sonic bent down and asked him concernly.

- "Kid, are you alright?" Silver looked up at Sonic and replied while groaning a little.

- "Yeah, just a little sore, that's all." Sonic helped him up and walked him over to the couch and added.

- "Well before we go and save the world, you better get yourself better." Silver smiled, than said.

- "Thanks Sonic." Shadow started to walk through the door, but before he could leave, Amy and cream got in his way. They put their hands out to stop him. Amy folded her arms and asked.

- "And where do you think your going mister?" Cream than added with her hands on her waist.

- "You're injured too." Shadow started to sweat.

- "Ah..." Shadow was speechless. For some reason he was scared of the two girls, yet he could look death straight into the eye. Amy continued.

- "We need all the help we can get." Shadow tried to act cool. He closed his eyes arrongantly, folded his arms and told them.

- "I don't need help, especially from you two." But when he opened his red eyes, both of the girls were face to face with him. Amy shouted at Shadow.

- "Listen you can drop that tough guy act. You know we're right. Now come back inside NOW!" Cream than added.

- "Even you, "The ultimate life form" needs help from time to time!" Shadow started to back away. Sonic and Silver laughed in the back. Sonic than warned Shadow.

- "I'd be careful Shadow. This is a battle not even "The ultimate life form" could win." Shadow sighed and blushed. He looked at the ground and whispered to himself.

- "How embarrassing." Everyone laughed as Shadow blushed, but their laughter was soon inturrupted with a huge BOOM. It felt like an earth quake. Everyone fell to the ground as the ground rumbled below them. No one knew what was going, except Shadow and Silver.

- "Mephilies!" They both shouted as they all looked into the distance. The sky had turned red and grey. There was screaming. Cries for help. Explosions. Everything that sybolizied certain doom. But the one thing that was louder than all this destruction was the laughing that was the evil one, Mephilies.

- "HA HA HA HA AHH HA HAA!" Everyone in the small cotage could only see and listen helplessly as the destruction continued. The three girls huddled eachother, screaming. The three boys stood up, struggerling because of the massive earthquake below them. Silver's eyes widened.

- "No. It's already begun." Everyone stared at him. Sonic shouted out.

- "What has begun?" Silver kept staring out the window. He replied scaredly.

- "This is what the future looks like. Destruction." Everyone gasped, but fell to the ground again. The destruction got closer, but somehow stopped in it's tracks. Everyone stood back up, to see smoke, fire and death of life and the surroundings. But the thing that didn't stop was the laugh of Mephilies. The laugh of evil, the laugh of DESTRUCTION!

So sorry this took so long, but i've had hardly anytime to continued on any of my stories because of my birthday, christmas, parties and cleaning up the house for a new years eve party. But i hope this makes up for that. I don't know when i'll being putting on the next chapter, but it should be sooner than last time. Thank you for reading! And please feel free to review!  



End file.
